Tactical Analysis
The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives. Sub-power of Combat Perception. Also Called *Analysis Aptitude *Enhanced Analysis *Chessmaster *Cunning Intellect *Master Manipulator/Planner/Strategist/Tactician *Military Genius *Strategic Mastermind *Strategy Genius *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Battle Manipulator/Grandmaster *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Ingenuity/Wit/resourcefulness Capabilities The user is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. They can elaborate complex plans/strategies and apply them not only in battle, but all activities that involve cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. They can anticipate all of the possible obstacles/opportunities and know what the best actions to take in any situation, allowing them to adapt and prepared for future events in advance by considering a large number of scenarios/outcomes/options/paths, and plan ahead for them, to be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves, and always be two steps forward in any situation. Applications *Adaptive Mind: to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event. *Battlefield Adaption: to adapt to area/environment they happen to be fighting in. *Detail Intuition: to be aware of every detail in every plan and/or strategy. *Enhanced Charisma: to be influential and admired. *Enhanced Preparedness: to be ready for any possible and/or unforeseeable situation. *Enhanced Calculation: to be highly skilled in prediction of (information, variables, outcomes, decisions, choices, etc). *Enhanced Wisdom: to be insightful in every single decision that one could make. *Enhanced Response: to know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. *Infinite Resourcefulness: to be able to make the most out of any/all resources, to handle and/or accomplish virtually any goal. *Game Intuition: to be completely aware of every aspect and rules of the game to win at any and all games. *Hypercompetence: to be mentally and physically capable to accomplish every single task and handle any situation. *Opportunity Sense: to be able to see the opportunities of winning in any situation. *Pattern Sense: to perceive and understand the patterns of any situation and behaviors of any individual. *Psychological Intuition: to possess a deeper and intuitive understanding of the psychological behavior of everyone they meet. *Tranquil State: to stay calm and collected in any situation and think with perfect clarity in all difficult events. *Trapping Intuition: to posses the ingenuity and know how to traps for their targets in any plans they may scheme. *Unpredictability: to be hard to predict. *Victory Inducement: to find the means to bring victory to oneself or others. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Cheating *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Supernatural Wisdom *Tactical Genius *Trapping Intuition *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable to Unpredictability. *May be corrupted or overwhelmed by their own intelligence making user arrogant or underestimate the opponent. Known Users See Also: The Chessmaster and The Strategist. Comics/Cartoons Literature Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) resourcefully (and brutally) killing 24 prison guards in order to use their corpses to build a boat to escape Bang Kwang Prison. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar) was a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her nation's military history as she successfully recounting Fire Lord Sozin's strategy in an old battle. Karnak (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Karnak's (Marvel Comics) serves as the tactile advisory to the Inhuman community of Attilan. Admiral Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) was one of the most feared separatist commanders of the clone wars, his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield causing the destruction of many Republic fleets. image.jpg|Marco (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) has talent for coming up with strategies, as demonstrated in "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses". Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is a brilliant general and a master of psychological warfare. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) is a very intelligent general. Shikamaru Nara.jpg|With an IQ of over 200, Shikamaru (Naruto) can quickly figure out his opponents weaknesses, and see a flaw in their battle style. Capone_Bege_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Capone Gang Bege (One Piece) is a highly skilled master strategist, with tactical genius so great… Bege tactical power.png|…he can defeat infamous pirate captains in the Grand Line with strategies alone. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|While normally viewed as simple minded idiot, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an unorthodox genius in battle, with resourceful ingenuity he can outsmart the most cunning enemies. File:Jinbe_(One_Piece)_1.png|Jinbe (One Piece) is an expert military strategist. Kuro's_Brutality.png|Captain Kuro (One Piece) truly lives up to his epithet, "Kuro of a Hundred Plans". File:Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) saw the Ryu Shou Sen before, so he was able to tactically nullify it. Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittannia is second only to his brother Schneizel in strategic thinking. Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|In addition to being the 2nd strongest Knight, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses incredible intellect and is in charge of advising the battle strategies for the Chess Pieces. Zakeruga.gif|Kiyo's (Zatch's Bell!) intelligence and quick decision making make him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved his mamodo Zatch's book from being burned on numerous occasions as well as help them overcome several stronger mamodo. goblin slayer strategist.jpg|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is a highly skilled strategist able to come up with ingenious and effective tactics to fight even an army of goblins. Gakuto_anime_design.jpg|Takehito Morokuzu/Gakuto (Prison School) is a calculating and intelligent strategist. Sona_Sitri.jpg|Sona Sitri (Highschool DxD) is a highly intelligent strategist with incredible foresight. Seekvaira_anime.jpg|Seekvaira Agares (Highschool DxD) is a skilled technician on the same level as Sona. Shinju Nectar Kai Master Tactician.jpg|Kai Watari (Shinju no Nectar) is a extremely resourceful tactician, his tactical genius is described as the wisdom of a War God. Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) may be a reckless hot-head, but with his wits and keen intellect, he was able to outsmart the Pillar Men. Kujo Jotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is able to outsmart the most cunning Stand Users. Video Games El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is such a talented strategist that he once boasted he could overthrow an entire country using only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) proves himself by planning every master operation. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Strategist H.png|Strategist (Valkyrie Crusade) Analyst_H.png|Analyst (Valkyrie Crusade) Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) is an excellent tactician to the extent that he enacted an 11-year-long master plan that has nearly come to fruition. Others Eddie-morra limitless.jpg|after taking NZT-48, Eddie Morra (Limitless) become strategic mastermind, resourceful tactician and highly skilled planner, able to see and focus on the ultimate goal in any situation, and take the optimal actions to reach it. Hannibal_Smith.jpg|John "Hannibal" Smith has earned his nickname from his unorthodox, but genius plans. Similarly to the original Hannibal. 240px-TowerTreasureArmada1982.jpg|The Hardy Boys Nancytalkstothefuzz.jpg|Nancy Drew Athenaa.jpg|Athena (Greek Mythology) Goddess of Strategy. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is a demigod daughter of Athena and a tactical genius. File:Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon/Church (Red vs Blue) being the best A.I. around and the collective memories of all the other A.I. fragments gives him mastery of tactical planning.